Just get along already
by miss-fiora
Summary: "For god's sake, can't your two clans stand in a perimeter of ten meters without trying to kill each other?" When a surgeon wakes up surrounded by dead bodies, she kind of wonders if she's dreaming until she's caught up between Uchiha's and Senju's war.
1. Chapter 1

Falseworld beta'd this chapter. Huge thanks to him !

Disclaimer : Nop, I do not own Naruto (but I'll gladly accept if he could just give me Kakashi and Itachi. Oh, and Shisui. I'm not asking for much) but my Oc is mine.

Anyway, enjoy !

* * *

 _Thoughts_

« Speech »

 **& && Random shit my Oc says**

* * *

"What the heck is going on!?" She was in the middle of a forest, this was strange because; just moments ago she was in her room, looking over some files while drinking coffee to stay awake, just doing the routine things. And now, she was here, surrounded by what seemed to be corpses.

 _What the hell is going on here?_

Was this some kind of a weird dream? She bent down near one still body and checked for a pulse.

 _Yep, definitely dead._

She examined the body further, with a forced calm honed from years of examining cadavers. The body was covered in nasty gnashes, but the cause of death was definitely due some sharp object through the heart. Probably a sword, due to the exit wound at the back.

 _Who the heck uses swords in this day and age?_

Just as she was going to move on, she noticed the strange symbol on his forehead. On his headband to be more precise.

 _Wait… that symbol seems kind of familiar…_

She scrutinized it for another couple of seconds and racked her brain trying to remember where she might have seen it. Not able recall anything, she shrugged and got back on her feet. She looked around her and made her way through the littered carcasses, unsure of where she was heading. Well, as long as she got away from these corpses, anywhere would be fine.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice echoing through the silent forest. Was she expecting a response? No, but it didn't hurt to try and see if there was anyone nearby. But as expected, she was alone. If she didn't find a village or settlement soon, she was sure to be dead in a few days, with all these wild beasts out here.

 _Just hope I don't come across a bear._

Gazing at the sky, she saw that it was only mere hours away from when the sun would let his place to the moon. _Damn_ , she thought, she really didn't want to stay outside in the cold wearing shorts and a loose t-shirt. She'd freeze to death before dawn and to die young wasn't on her itinerary of things to do in life.

Hell, she still had to take the position of the head of cardiothoracic department as soon as the old man retires (or dies, whichever comes first), but he was still reluctant to give his position to such a young person. It's kind of understandable seeing as she's only 27 and no one in their right mind would give such an important position to her. But she wasn't just anybody, she was a genius.

She recalls that her interest in medicine was ignited by a TV series she watched when young. That spark of interest had turned into flames of passion once she started studying medical texts. From then on she worked her ass off, day and night to progress. And that's how she came to be at one of the most renowned hospitals in the world.

She stilled as she heard an explosion not far from where she was. She went in that direction even if it wasn't one of the most reasonable things to do. But as long as she saw some living, breathing human beings, she didn't care about the consequences.

Just as she was going to reach the clearing, something whizzed past her head, missing her by mere inches and lodged into the tree behind her.

 _What the fucking hell? Who the fuck is crazy enough to throw such sharp objects around?_

She turned around to retrieve the object and saw a body fly past her in her peripheral vision. Why was everything flying around her? She turned away from the object and knelt down in front of the man to check for a pulse. None.

Was she in the middle of a war zone or something? She turned her attention to the sharp thing still stuck in the tree and realized that it looked like a kunai.

 _A fucking kunai._

"What the hell…" She jumped back on her feet and looked at the mess of people moving, wounding and killing each other.

Hahaha…. She must be dreaming. She's going to wake up in her room any second now and go to the hospital to perform surgeries scheduled for the day, then she'll probably go back to her house and read a book, unless she had night duty. Yeah, everything's going to be alright. This is just a very realistic dream she cooked up due to stress.

She soon realized that it wasn't one when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. Looking at her shoulder she saw a shuriken stuck there.

 _Great. Just great._

She had to get away from here before she ended up dead. She only managed to take a few steps before darkness engulfed her vision.

 _What the hell?_

 _._

 **& && _Oh Go- I mean, Oh Kami, please get me out of here_ &&&**

.

Tobirama stared at the girl one of his clansmen had brought back from the battlefield. She was dressed in inappropriate attire for battle. She was showing off too much skin. Her bottom part of the body was completely exposed, a flimsy piece of cloth being the only thing saving her modesty.

She looked no older than eighteen. With mid-length brown hair and pale skin that did not belong to natives of Fire country. She didn't have anything resembling a weapon on her person. All in all, she seemed innocent if not a bit strange, but still innocent.

But there was something essentially wrong about her; she had no chakra. He couldn't feel anything from her and that irked him more than anything. According to conventional wisdom, every living being has some amount of chakra. And yet, before him was a person with not even a trickle of chakra. That was something he found hard to swallow.

Seeing her stirring from sleep, he hesitated a moment before deciding to send the guard out so he could be alone with her

.

 **& && _Yeah I swear a lot, got a fucking problem with that_ &&&**

.

The first thing she noticed was that her shoulder hurt like hell and her head was pounding like never before. She pondered a moment if she should open her eyes and finally acknowledge the person who was trying to bore holes into her with their stare, or …she could just feign sleep.

What a funny thought, how in the seven hells could she fake sleep in front of a shinobi? So, she opened her eyes and found herself gazing into twin red orbs.

 _Oh my fucking god, is that an Uchiha_ \- Ahh no, at further inspection, he had white hair and plain red eyes, with no spinning little dark points in sight. She was going to breathe out in relief before realizing who she was standing in front of.

The Second Hokage of Konoha !

 _Shit, I don't know if I'd rather be in front of an Uchiha or him._

Tobirama Senju wasn't known for the kindness his brother was famous for.

The realisation of where she had seen the symbol struck her like a freight train. It was the symbol of the Senju clan. And one their most notorious member was standing right in front of her.

So, to sum it up, she was in 'Naruto', an anime she used to watch as kid, and by the looks of it, definitely during the warring era.

Oh god, why couldn't she have landed in Kakashi's or Itachi's era, she thought morosely.

 _I'd kill for that,_ _Hippocrates and his oath be damned._

But well, she had to say that the founders were pretty hot too. She just hoped she'd make it out of this cell alive.

 _Dear Kami who sent me here, where you so bored that you needed someone like me to entertain you_

* * *

 _Helloooooooooooooooooooow again my dear readers, here I am again with the first chapter completely rewritten 'cause I didn't like the way I wrote the original one so I changed it. Hm... I'm sorry if you liked the older version better, in fact I don't know... Tell me what you think about it._

 _That was Kami-sama for ya all ~~_

 _Now to the reviews :_

111segasonic : Hey, thanks for that online tool, it really helped me out !

Sousie : Thaaaanks girl !

And omg guys, I can't believe it ! 6 favs and 15 follows ? Omg, thank you to all of you !


	2. Chapter 2

Still do not own Naruto (That's so sad I know)

Chapter beta'd by Falseworld, a round of applause for him please !

* * *

A minute ticked by.

And another one.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, him judging her and her trying to hold his stare. Usually, she'd be able to hold a stare for hours, until her opponent gave up, but it seemed that shinobi were experts at staring contests too. She shifted her gaze after a minute due to his intimidating eyes.

 _Damn red eyes._

"Um… Hello?" She tried to engage in a conversation. Who knows, maybe he was just testing her, or he was trying to decide what to do with her.

 _Just don't kill me, please._

"I don't know if you noticed but it's been quite some time since you've been standing there, without saying a word, and as you might have noticed, it's eating away at my nerves"

Still no reaction. Great, she was stuck with an assh- "Who are you? And where did you come from?"

Lord Tobirama finally decided to grace me with some attention.

Wait, she couldn't just take up some foreign name, that would only raise his suspicions further and she didn't want to die.

Think, _think_ , **_think!_**

She did watch plenty of anime when she was young, so it shouldn't be a difficulty for her to come up with a Japanese name.

 _Bingo!_

"Misaki" He raised an eyebrow and she understood that he wanted her to answer his other question. "I don't think I'm from any clan, I… just woke up in in the middle of dead shinobis." That were from your clan went unsaid.

"You think?" she tilted her head before looking around. "Yes. I can't quite remember some things. Feels like I've lost some of my memories" He looked at her, clearly not believing what she just said. "I remember that I lived somewhere in the mountains. Land of Lightning? Land of Fire? I don't really recall"

"Don't even try to lie to me" He took a step forward and she'd have gladly stepped away from him if she wasn't shackled to the wall. "I've never seen such clothes before" Another step "And you've got no chakra. Explain that to me"

 _Damn him, why couldn't I have had Hashirama as my interrogator?_

"Listen, I'm not lying to you, I really did wake up in the forest surrounded by corpses. And it's not my fault if you've never seen clothes such as mine, it's not like you've been to every single place this world. Lastly, how in the seven hells am I supposed to know why I don't have chakra? I was born like that, so go ask god yourself."

In fact, she didn't like lying but if it's the only way to stay alive, she'll just have to keep doing that.

Tobirama looked as she mumbled something under his breath he couldn't catch. That girl was strange, that's the least he could say. Having no chakra… She should be dead yet she was here, alive.

She watched him as he went out of the cell without saying another word.

"Hey wait! Don't leave! I'm hungry! And thirsty! At least give me some water!"

He didn't spare her a glance and closed the door behind him.

Asshole.

.

 ** _& && I'm going to die of dehydration though &&&_**

.

She woke up at the sound of the door closing.

 _When did I fall asleep?_

She looked up, expecting to see that white haired asshole but instead saw a tall man with long brown hair and a smile on his face. Hashirama.

"Hello little one"

 _Wow, he's really different from his brother._

"Hello" He went and sat at the other side of the room, facing her. "I'm sorry for shackling you up like this, but it's because of Tobirama thinks you might be a danger to us. Even though I don't see how you could harm us with such a frail body"

 _That damn asshole._

"No problem, I understand that you have to take some precaution seeing as I might be someone dangerous but I have to admit that my wrists kind of hurt and I'm hungry". Her stomach growled at the notion. "Ah, thanks for the water though, I don't know if I could have survived another day without it"

Hashirama studied the girl in front of him. As stated by his dear brother, she didn't have any chakra. She was still wearing those strange clothes and he couldn't help but notice the blood staining her shirt and noted that no one treated her wound. It might have become infected. Her wrists were in no better condition. She definitely must have tried to either free her wrists or it was just because she tried to find a better position to rest. She even had bangs under her eyes.

He kind of pitied that girl who didn't ask for this and reached for her shoulder to heal her wound. He saw how the girl's eyes widened, before relaxing when she saw the grey chakra emitting from his hand. Next he freed her from her chains and healed the wounds on her wrists too before standing up.

She didn't understand why he had released her from those chains. Not that she was going to complain. She looked up at him and he motioned for her to follow him.

That asshole's going to throw a fit if he sees that his brother not only freed her but was going to get her out of this cell.

"Is it wise to release me? I mean, aren't you afraid that I might attack you or something like that?" He laughed before signalling the guards "You're alone and you shouldn't underestimate me. Besides, you look innocent"

This man let his guard down so easily and trusted others. But yeah, she didn't doubt his capabilities, he was called the god among shinobis for a reason.

"Right or I'm a very strong shinobi, who's so skilled that I'm able to hide my chakra from you"

She only managed to blink before she found herself trapped with a kunai pressed against her neck and Hashirama's face in front of hers. He was taunting her to defend herself and she watched as a smile slowly grew on his lips.

 _Damn him._

"Okay, I give up. You're completely right" He laughed before releasing her from his grip and resumed walking. "So, I've heard that you don't remember some things? And that you might be from either the fire or lightning country. Even I have to admit the clothes you're wearing are rather… unique. By the way, you said you were hungry so we're going to grab something to eat before anything else!"

Yeah, Hashirama and Tobirama were like fire and ice. How could two brothers be so different?

She followed him as he continued speaking of random things.

.

 ** _& && I'd kill for a bath right now &&&_**

.

Tobirama wasn't pleased and you could clearly feel it from the way he stared at his brother who expertly ignored it.

"Come eat with us Tobi!" But he didn't move and instead focused his attention on her. She diverted her gaze and resumed eating. He can be mad all he wants but she's not going to get up from her place until her stomach was full. Who knows if they'll decide to throw her in the cell again?

After finishing the meal, Hashirama ordered a maid to guide me to the bathroom and left me under her care for the time being.

"Misaki-sama, if you could please follow me"

 _What the heck? Sama?_

"Huh… I'm not sure why you are calling me Sama, but please, just Misaki would do" She bowed once again "As you wish Misaki-san, this way please"

She followed her while looking around. So that's what Senju's compound looks like.

"Here's some clothes for you to change in, I'll be right outside if you need anything"

"Thank you… um… What's your name?" The maid looked at her in surprise before bowing her head "Chiyaki"

"Thank you Chiyaki-san!"

In a way, she was glad that she didn't end up in the Uchiha's grasp; no doubt she'd be dead before she could even send a prayer to god.

.

 ** _& && All the Uchiha's withheld a sneeze, because Uchiha don't sneeze &&&_**

.

"How could you let her out like that brother!?"

Hashirama sighed and placed his cup down "I understand that you're upset but please, calm down"

"You're too soft, brother. You don't know anything about her, she might be-"

"She's harmless."

"I don't trust her"

"Neither do I, but it doesn't mean she needs to be held in that cell. I trust you to keep an eye on her in the days following"

Tobirama grumbled before he took a sip of his tea and watched as a bird flew from the rooftop.

* * *

Hellooooooooooow, i'm back with another chapter !

Hm, I've got not much to say... Ah right, for those who didn't catch up, I've changed the whole first chapter (rewritten completely) sooooooo it would be wise to go and take a look at it.

I apologise if there's any mistakes (gonna check them some other day) and, huh, I don't know what else to say... Ah wait, I also changed the summary and the pic, tell me what you think about it ! And leave a review about the chapter, it's always nice and I don't bite, I promise !

See yaaaaaa !

Maybe in a couple of years,

Or never.

Kami-sama~~~


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell?" She stared at those purple eyes for a while, not knowing if she liked them or not. She had blue eyes in her previous life so to have another pair of eyes was kind of… disconcerting. But her hair was still the same brown and her skin complexion was as pale as she remembered. Working in a hospital, no less as a surgeon meant she had no time to go out and get some sun. All she did back then was work and sleep.

Another thing she noticed: she barely looked eighteen. « Great, just great » She let out a sigh before checking her appearance once again. She still wore her shorts and that loose t-shirt. She laughed just by imagining the looks she had probably received while being unconscious. It was inappropriate during this era to dress like that and she couldn't help but snort at the thought of how much more they'll be surprised by seeing her behavior because she certainly wouldn't be a good girl and behave like a lady. It was definitely not in her nature.

 _Well, maybe I'm going to enjoy my stay her._

She went back to her futon and laid back to stare at the ceiling. After last night's bath, she had gone straight to sleep without bothering to change into the yukata that was neatly folded beside her.

 _Like_ _hell I'm going to wear that._

She now needed to know how long before Izuna's going to be wounded. Seeing as Hashirama was already the clan's head, she presumed it wasn't that far away before it happened.

"Misaki-san, Hashirama-sama is requesting your presence" She stood up and walked toward the door before sliding it open. There stood Chiyaki in a plain brown yukata. Her blond hairs were attached at the base of her neck and she had brown eyes. Nevertheless, to say, she was beautiful. Unlike herself.

 _Well, I wouldn't say that I'm not beautiful, but I'm more on a cute side._

And she hated that. Why couldn't she be a cold beauty?

"How was your night Misaki-san?"

"Good, thank you" She smiled at her and saw her glancing at her bare legs "Sorry, but I'm not really used to wearing yukatas"

Chiyaki didn't say anything and mentioned to follow her.

 _No doubt I'm going to be interrogated._

She already told them some things so she had to make sure her lie went undetected. And she was thankful at the moment that Konoha wasn't built yet and they had no Yamanaka nearby.

"Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama, Misaki-san is here"

Of course, that jerk was going to be here too. How could she forget? "Thank you Chiyaki, you may return to your duties"

She bowed before getting out and thus leaving her alone with these two.

"Come; take a seat Misaki-san. I see that you didn't use the kimono prepared for you, was there a problem with it? If so, I'll get you another one"

 _Ah, so it was a kimono and not a yukata._

"Oh, no need for another one, I don't really like wearing them and I'm more comfortable with pants" She took a seat and tried her best to ignore the burning stare of the other male.

"I see I see, then I'll ask Chiyaki to get you some pants and shirts" He smiled at her before placing his palms against the flat surface of the wooden table "Now let's talk about you, did you remember anything after last night?" She glanced up at his face and looked straight into his eyes "No, not really"

"Is that so? Could you please tell us about what you remember?" His palms on the table perturbed her for some reason and she furrowed her brows. What did she tell them yesterday?

Ah, right. "I lived somewhere in the mountains, it was just me and my mother at first before she passed away three years ago. Or was it four? I don't remember clearly. As much as I know, I don't think I'm a part of any clan and huh… I woke up in the forest, in the middle of a battle but still don't know how I got there. No family name, just Misaki. That's all I can remember"

 _Did I ever say I'm a good liar?_

After some times, Hashirama removed his hand and smiled at me. "Then what about you join the Senju clan?"

 _What?_

How could he just go and ask a stranger to join his clan? Was he an idiot?

"Brother! You can't just go and ask strangers to join our clan! Do you know how dangerous it might be!?"

 _He's right you know._

"Now, now Tobi, she's harmless and she doesn't have a place to stay"

 _Excuse you, I'm not harmless, thank you very much._

"So what do you think, Misaki-san?" Apparently Hashirama had won the battle since she could see Tobirama mumbling some incoherent things about his stupid brother.

"If I join, do I have to take the Senju name?" She didn't really want to be Misaki Senju, even if it had a nice sounding. "It's up to you"

"Then no, let's just say that I'm going to be an ally of your clan"

Well, he was going to build Konoha and it wasn't like she had anywhere else to go.

 _And I have to save Izuna's ass._

.

 **& && Let the fun begin &&&**

.

She watched as her projectile didn't even hit the target. No, it just landed ten meters away from her.

 _Pathetic._

After her little reunion with the other two, she had been free to wander around the campground. Either they were foolish enough to let her out like this without supervision or someone was keeping an eye on her in the shadows. It wouldn't surprise her if Tobirama was the one in charge of that.

Actually, she didn't know what to think of this all. How did she get here? Was she in a coma? Or worse, dead? Hell, if she died, then she was thankful she didn't die a horrible way.

Well, she was going to die a horrible way if she got too close to a battle between the Uchihas and Senjus.

She sighed before picking up another kunai.

She didn't saw anyone around when she got here and there was a bunch of kunais and shurikens lying in front of a target and having no better thing to do, she just decided to try it for fun.

 _Who the_ fck _even leaves things like these around?_

By the way, how was she even able to speak in Japanese? She certainly did have some basics knowledge like saying "Good morning" or "Have a nice day", you know, the basics stuff from watching animes but she sure as hell couldn't have formed such sentences.

 _Oh well,_ she shrugged, _it doesn't really matter._

She focalized her attention again and breathed in before throwing another kunai with a little bit more force.

 _Ha, got you._

Well, it barely hit the edge of the target but it was a huge improvement compared to the last one. And it was only her second try. Quite easy. If she continued at this rhythm, she'll become a pro at throwing sharp objects.

She picked up two shurikens and looked at them.

 _How did he do it again?_

She tried to recall how in the seven hells Itachi managed to throw two shurikens and somewhat managed to make one deviate the trajectory of the other one by making them connect each other mid-way.

Did he throw one a millisecond before the other one? Did he just throw them and use his sharingan to make them do that? Did he have a special way of throwing them?

She positioned them in between her fingers of the right hand before calculating the position of the trees and hesitated a second before throwing them.

 _As expected._

Any of them hit the target but instead disappeared behind the bushes. She sighed and as she was going to go retrieve them, a figure emerged from the forest and she saw the two shurikens in his hand.

 _Shit._

 _._

 **& && Looks like the wolf has come to- Wait, that sounds weird &&&**

.

 _Pathetic._

Tobirama watched as the kunai hit the ground not far away from her. If she was a spy, she was doing a good damn job at being pathetic with her skills.

Her next one hit the edge of the target at least.

He focused a little more as she picked up two shurikens and was analyzing them as if she was deciding what she was going to do with them.

And she still hadn't noticed his presence even though he wasn't even hiding his presence.

That girl was either totally clueless or was acting as if he wasn't there.

He watched the way she held the shurikens between her fingers. Her hold wasn't bad if he compared to the way four years old held them.

Is she even a kunoichi?

He suddenly saw two shurikens going in his direction and caught them easily with one hand. He furrowed his brows as he looked at the girl who sighed.

Now, was it a coincidence that the projectiles went into his direction or did she do it on purpose?

.

 **& && Hot Senju in approach &&&**

.

She watched as he approached with that blank face he seemed to always have.

 _He's not going to kill me, is he?_

Tobirama held up the shurikens in front of her face and she looked up at him, not understanding what she was supposed to do with them. Was he waiting for her to take them? Probably. So she raised her hand and was going to get them but at the last second he tossed them away and caught her hand.

 _What the hell?_

"Let's spar" _What?_

She wanted to ask him if it was a joke but he looked serious and all she wanted right now was to run away because she didn't want to die but he wouldn't let go her hand. Damn, did he have to hold so strongly?

 _I swear if there's any bruise left on my delicate skin I'm going to kill you, future second Hokage or not._

"Fine"

He finally let go of her hand and she massaged her wrist while getting away from him.

Before she had any chance to react, she saw a foot to close to her head and miraculously managed to bend backward.

 _Thank you, Miss Heady, for all these yoga classes._

She didn't even have to readjust before a kick was aimed for her ribs and immediately put her forearm in front.

 _It hurts you asshole!_

Not even a second later and a kick aimed to the other side of her ribs send her to the ground.

 _That's it; he's going to kill me._ She thought and kept her eyes close while holding her right side.

Seeing as he wasn't going to aim another kick at her, she opened her eyes and found herself staring into the red ones of her opponent. He was crunched next to her and _wow, he really is hot, just look at those lips ! Ok, time to stop staring.  
_

"Are you happy now?" She asked and of course, he didn't answer. He just kept staring at her.

He shook his head before helping her up to her feet. They stared at each other for a moment before he shook his head again and turned away.

What's up with him to shake his head so much?

"Follow me" He led the way but noticing that she wasn't following him, he glanced back and saw her looking at him with a brow raised.

She finally sighed and decided to follow him.

.

 **& && Seven fcking seconds and I was on the ground. Pathetic &&&**

.

"What happened!?" Chiyaki looked completely panicked as she spotted the bruise on her arms and the way she was clutching her ribs while her clothes were dirty. She looked like someone had beaten her up.

Well, that was what happened but she didn't need to know that.

"Ah, nothing. I fell" Tobirama shoot her a look and she smiled at Chiyaki who looked strangely at them, obviously not believing her lie.

"Tobirama-sama…?"

« Take care of her, I have some business to attend to »

 _Like hell you do._

He looked at her one last time before disappearing.

* * *

Hellooooooooooooow again my dear people! How are you all? As for me, I'm currently panicking 'cause there are exams coming up soon and I've got so many tests and end of the year, last year of school and all that shit you know so the next chapter's probably gonna be in a month or so, I'm sorryyyyyyy !

Anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter and see yaaaa !

Kami-sama


	4. Chapter 4

The thing with not having chakra means that people from this world find you strange because by their standards, you should be dead. Not walking around like everything was normal. So technically, by not having chakra, it means others can't feel your presence which can be kind of a problem. Like in this exact situation.

"I swear I'm not an enemy! Argh, just get Hashirama or even Tobirama and they'll confirm what I said!"

Yes, exactly this situation.

She was surrounded by at least ten shinobis while one of them had a kunai pressed against her throat. And if she made even one wrong move, said kunai would cut her. And then she'd bleed to death because no one here was going to help her since they believe she's an enemy shinobi.

Her.

Ha, she would have laughed at their stupidity if she had the opportunity but seeing the situation she was in, she'd rather not anger them.

 _No but seriously, if I was a kunoichi I wouldn't even be in this position to begin with._

Originally, she just wanted to use the training grounds to exercises a little but when she had arrived, there were people already there and by seeing their looks – and the friendly fight that was going on- she didn't want to interact with them because one: she was a stranger and two: even if she was allowed to use the training grounds, she'd look ridiculous next to them. And she never looked ridiculous, she was a prodigy after all and it wasn't today that she was going to make a fool of herself. So that's why she decided to either go back to her room or find some other occupation.

But she bumped in this man who directly cornered her against the wall and pressed a kunai against her throat, assuming directly she was an enemy or a spy. And naturally, hearing the commotion, the rest came see what was going on and were surprise to not have felt her presence at all which only served to raise further doubts.

That's exactly why not having chakra meant troubles.

 _Like I could suppress my chakra, ha, stupid._

"Which clan does you belongs to?"

She already told him that she wasn't a spy, nor an enemy and that that they should just get their clan leaders because _goddammit_ she was going to go crazy if he didn't move that kunai away from her throat!

Just as she was about to open her mouth to yell at him, the man was pushed away from her and all she could see was the back of someone. A white haired someone.

"Tobirama-sama, she-"

"Maa, maa, how can you behave like that with our guest?" She heard more than saw Hashirama's careless voice and she sighed. _Finally_.

"Guest…?"

"Yes, yes, Misaki-san here is…" But she wasn't listening anymore. All she could see was the red on her hand. _That bastard cut my delicate neck! He better start praying Kami because if it leaves any scar, I'm going to-!_

She didn't get to finish her thoughts because she was suddenly staring into red eyes. She felt one of his fingers on her neck, near the cut and she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. _Oh god, he's too close._

"It's superficial. It will be gone in a week's of time"

 _Is it just me or-_

He moved away from me as Hashirama came into view followed by his clansmen. _Never mind._

"Are you alright Misaki-san? I'm sorry for this accident, I didn't get the opportunity to warn my clan"

"We're sorry, please excuse our behavior" The shinobis bowed.

She waved her hands "It's alright, I understand your reaction so let's just forget about this"

"You should probably go to the infirmary to get it checked up. Tobi, can you accompany her?"

"Hn"

 _I swear he sounds like an Uchiha._

She followed him as he led the way to the infirmary and took the opportunity to look at him more closely.

 _I bet he's got an amazing body under all these clothes._

She nearly face palmed when she saw that he was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She held his gaze before slowly diverting it to the front.

"Tobirama-sama! How can I help you?" A woman around her thirties came into view. Misaki observed her before taking a look at the infirmary. It was a simple room with four beds and the only person in there was this woman.

"Show me your cut" She lifted her head and let her take a look at it.

 _What the-!_

She thought that the woman would use her chakra to heal it in two seconds like Hashirama did but instead, she applied some mixture and started bandaging the neck.

"Hm, excuse me but may I ask why you are not using medical ninjutsu?"

The woman paused and she felt Tobirama's gaze on her. Did she say something wrong?

"Medical ninjutsu…?" The woman asked.

 _Wait, does she really not know what it is?_

"Yes, you know, using chakra to heal people" She could literally feel Tobirama's gaze burning on her and the nurse quickly finished her work before storming out of the room.

"How do you know about it?"

 _What does he mean by that?_

Weren't they nurses and medics because they could use their chakra to heal people?

"Because I know…?" I asked hesitantly. His gaze sharpened even more.

 _Geez, why is he making such a big deal out of it?_

"The only person who can do that is Hashirama, so I'm curious to know how you've heard of it"

"My mother could use her chakra to heal and Hashirama did the same when he visited me in the cell" I answered in a heartbeat. Well, the part about my mother wasn't true.

 _Now that I think about my mother, I wonder how she's doing…._

The Senju's gaze didn't leave her as she stood up and made her way toward him. She stopped at a relatively safe distance from him since she had no other choice seeing as he was blocking the way out. She looked up at him and felt the need to say something but before she could, he turned around and made his way out of the room.

 _Geez, that asshole._

She got out right after him but she didn't see any trace of him so she just shrugged and decide to wander around the compound.

Compound who looked more alive than yesterday. Much more alive.

There were children running around, people talking, some shinobis jumping from roof to roof as well as diverse commerce.

 _Why does it look so different from yesterday…?_

She went from one shop to another, looking around her and taking notes of every little thing she could remember.

She stopped in front of a stand and looked at the little toy that was placed among many other different things. It was a small rabbit with red eyes. _Cute._ But she didn't have any money on her.

"I've never seen you, are you a passerby?" The merchant asked.

"Ah, yes, you could say something like that" It was true in some way, she might wake up tomorrow in her bedroom, so in a way, she was a passerby.

 _If only…_

She let out a deep sigh and turned away.

"Here, a small present miss" It was the rabbit. "I can't- I mean, it's really kind of you but I can't just accept it!" She shook her hands in front of her.

 _ **& && I can't resist cute things &&&**_

In the end, she ended up making her way toward her room with the toy.

"Misaki-san?" She jumped at the voice and looked at the smirking man in front of her, said man who appeared out of nowhere. "Yes…?"

"Hashirama-sama requires your presence" She nodded and he turned away before jumping on the roof and disappearing.

 _What? Was she supposed to know where Hashirama is?_

But the man came back while laughing. "Excuse me, I forgot that you're not a ninja"

In the end, they walked all the way to where the clan leader is and talked about random things on the way.

That's how she learned that this small compound had been made entirely by Hashirama because the one they had had been destroyed during an attack two weeks ago.

He opened the door and gestured to her to enter.

"Misa-chan! Come, sit down!"

 _Is he… drunk?_

She saw the albinos sigh beside him. Deciding to keep her mouth shut, she sat down in front of him, Tobirama at her right.

"I've heard from Tobi-chan that your mother could use her chakra to heal people! Can you tell me more about it?"

Definitely drunk.

"I don't know much about it, but she told me that in order to use medical ninjutsu, you had to first have a perfect control of your chakra and know the anatomy of the human body"

He was silent for a moment, as if considering what she said.

"Perfect control huh?" His hand glowed green with chakra and he literally showed it in front of my face. "Did it look like this?"

"My mother's was more blue than green"

He dismissed his chakra and poured another glass with… sake?

"Let's talk about it tomorrow, for now, let's drink!" And he pushed the glass in my hands before raising his own and gesturing his brother to do the same. "To our friendship!" And he gulped down the liquid.

 _What? What friendship?_ It hasn't even been a week since they knew each other.

Having no other choice than to drink, she quickly finished her own sake and tried her hardest to control her expression, she wasn't much of a drinker. But it must have showed since Hashirama burst out laughing.

She took a quick glance toward the other occupant of the room but he looked like he wasn't paying attention to them and was just sipping on his drink.

"Oh!" Hashirama was holding her toy in his hands "It's so cute Misa-chan! It looks like you!" Since when did she look like a rabbit?

"Even though his eyes remind me of someone when he's angry…" And he laughed again. "Oh, that reminds me, Tobi! I'll be away for a week or so, so you'll be responsible during my absence"

"Hn"

Such a fun evening.

* * *

Yoooooooooooooow people ! I'm finally done with my exams! Omg, I'm free, after a month of hell, I'm freee ! I'll get the results tomorrow so we'll see if I graduate or not but I think everything went well, so I should graduate (let's pray)

Anyway, I'm back with this chapter, not much action, just a normal day but the fun should start in the next chapter!

Concerning the medical ninjutsu part, there's not much know about it in this period so I just assumed that there was only Hashirama who could use it and that it wasn't until latter that it was introduced and that it would be thanks to Tsunade that shinobis are taught Medical Ninjutsu. So yeah, medical wasn't their fort during that time.

I'll probably have the nest chapter soon so stay stunned and see yaaa people !

Your reviews are always appreciated so don't hesitate !

Silimaira : Yo, thaaaanks for your kind review ! Hahaha, that's exactly what I thought of, so don't worry, we'll definitely see her medical knowledge being put into action and talking about not letting her near their injured people, you'll see about it in the next chapter or so ;)

And you're right, so starting from now I'll only use quotation marks. Thanks for telling me ^^

And omfg, guys, 32 favs and 56 followers ? Wow, I'm… surprised, didn't know that it would attract such an amount ! So thank you all !

Kami-sama


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Naruto, which is obvious. Only Misaki and the plot is mine.

Not beta'd

* * *

"Don't you dare laugh" But he was already laughing. Misaki let out a sigh and passed a hand in her hair. Picking another kunai, she positioned herself with both feet apart, back arched a little forward and narrowed her eyes. She was going to perfect this by the end of the day. She hesitated a second before switching the kunai to her left hand and held her breath as she released the weapon and watched as it made a perfect arc before dropping at three quarter of the distance.

"You should at least hit the target in the middle once with your dominant hand before switching" She glared at the smirking boy who was sitting against a tree with both of his hands behind his head. Kurosaki Senju, a thirteen-years-old with brown hair and grey eyes. A cheerful, kind of disrespectful, boy.

"Don't glare at me like that, Misa-chan" He added "I'm just here to help you and to enjoy the view, it's been such a long time that someone had made me laugh like that" She threw the first object that her hand caught –a shuriken- and threw it at him which, no surprise, he caught easily.

 _Like I_ asked _him to_ help _me_

She had asked Tobirama –she would have rather asked Hashirama but he was on a diplomatic mission- if he could train her yesterday and he had just looked at her before resuming whatever he was doing before she interrupted him. To which she took offense and spend the entire morning in his office glaring at him and the people who passed in his office had looked uncomfortably at her who was positioned on the chair in front of his desk but the boy hadn't even seemed perturbed by it. Even when she was openly checking him out. In fact, he had acted like she wasn't there.

After four hours of glaring at him, she decided that she'd need another approach if she wanted to be acknowledged so she put both her elbows on the desk and leaned forward but he still didn't react. Annoyed by it, she had raised her hand but just as she reached his hair, Tobirama caught her wrist and graced her with one of his glare. _"What do you think you're doing?"_

Oh, she fought the urge to blush under his gaze and they had been so close that she could have easily stolen a kiss but instead she had just shrugged and repeated her question. _"And since you were acting like I wasn't here, I decided I'd do something to have your attention"_ All he did was raise an eyebrow and she felt the urge to add something but refrained from doing so. That's how they spent a full minute in uncomfortable –at least for her, she didn't know about the future second Hokage- silence, him watching her with his unreadable expression and her trying not to let her gaze wander from his eyes. _"As you can see, I'm busy"_ With that, he released her hand and returned his attention on the paperwork.

So she had left his office and went to train in her own –she didn't know any other person from the compound, apart from Chiyaki but she was a servant so she couldn't really help her with any of ninja related things-

That's how she had meet Kurosaki who had snuck up on her and scared the daylight out of her. That kid then laughed at her.

" _So you're the one everyone's talking about"_

She asked him what he was talking about and he replied that she was quite famous in the compound for being a 'guest' of their leader and that she apparently could mask her chakra so well that even a whole squad couldn't detect her presence –which she rapidly denied and told him that she just didn't have any chakra to begin with and when he asked how it could be possible, she told him that it was a long story. He didn't probe further and instead asked me what she was doing on the training ground. After hearing her out, he'd proposed himself to help her and told her to meet him the next day after breakfast.

And here she was, not even one hour after joining him and all he told her was to practice kunai throwing. So far, she managed some of them to hit the target –never the center- but even these were rare.

Letting out a sigh she observed the kunai in her grip and close her eyes to visualize the best way to throw it. A kunai wasn't the same as scalpel, it was heavier and bigger, nor was it the same as a knife but the way she threw it by handling the tip should have the same result so maybe it was her stance that was bad.

Opening her eyes, she positioned her right feet behind and turned her chest in the same direction before raising her hand to from a perfect forty-five degree angle and threw the weapon in one swift mention.

It hit the target. Not in the center but it _worked_.

"I see you've finally realized what was wrong with your throwing"

"Couldn't you have told me sooner that my stance was bad?" She would have gladly smacked him across his head for letting her make a fool out of herself during all this time.

"Where would have been the fun if I didn't let you realize it by yourself?" He smiled as he stood up from his position and made his way toward her. "What do you think about a friendly match? Taijutsu only"

She agreed.

It took him twenty seconds before he had a grip on her neck and she surrendered.

At least she had lasted longer than seven seconds against him.

"You really need to work on your speed,reflexes and stamina so we're going to start by simple exerciseseveryday" He was enjoying all of this a little too much.

* * *

 **& && His **_**simple**_ **exercises turned out to be hell &&&**

* * *

 _I'm dying._

"Come on, Misa-chan, up, up!" She shot him a glare. There wasn't even a single evidence that they had been sparring for the last two hours while she was drenched in sweat.

She stood up and directly threw a punch, hoping to catch him by surprise, but he just dodged. Letting out a frustrated cry, she attacked again but he just as easily moved out of the way.

"Kuro-kun, be a good boy and let me hit you"

"Nah, don't want to"

She sighed as she sat down. She was too tired to continue. For the last month, Kurosaki had made sure to make her through hell from the moment she woke up until it was time for dinner. Every morning, she had to run for an hour and recently it had been two hours, after that it was kunai/shiruken throwing and then she would do some basic exercises like push-ups, lunges, sit-ups, burpees... Afterwards, they would spare for an hour or two.

She did notice some improvement but she was far, far away from being on the same level as Kurosaki. She dropped her head on her knee and wondered for a moment why she was even bothering training. It wasn't like she was going to be a kunoichi –she didn't have chakra to begin with and she didn't want to die- but that's exactly why she was training to begin with, she didn't want to die if she ever found herself faced by an enemy. Well, she wasn't fooling anyone, if she couldn't even win a Taijutsu spar against a thirteen-year-old boy, she sure as hell wasn't going to come out alive in a serious battle.

Besides, it kept her busy and working out was good for the human being.

"You did well today, Misa-chan, you even managed to land a punch on my pretty face" She grumbled, it had only been by chance.

"Ah, I know! Your level is exactly the same as a five-years-old!" She didn't know if he was making fun of her or was just stating a fact but nevertheless she shot him a glare at which he laughed. She found herself smiling at that and she ruffled his hair.

"You're annoying, you know that?" She stood up and dusted her clothes "Well, I don't know about you but I need a nice bath so see you at dinner?"

Not hearing any response, she glanced behind her at Kurosaki who was looking in the direction of the forest with a kunai in each hand.

 _What is up with him?_

She didn't have to wonder for long when a shinobi dropped on the ground with another one on his back. They were both blending out.

Before she could register what was happening, she found herself crunched in front of them and immediately started to check for their pulse and looked at the extent of injuries. The first one had a multiples cuts and a dislocated shoulder but nothing life threatening. He probably passed out from exhaustion.

It was the second one who was in a critical condition. His pulse was weak but there was no sign at what could have caused his condition. She delicately turned him over and noticed a large gash on his right arm but she couldn't see any more than that due to his armor. She was about to get rid of it to have a better look when her hand was intercepted by someone.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She glanced up to find Tobirama hovering above her. "Trying to save him, obviously" He didn't let go of her as he asked one of the clansmen standing behind him if they had found Hashirama.

"He went out of the compound after lunch and hasn't come back since then"

She tried to snatch her hand away but his grip stayed firm. "Let me go, Tobirama!" He didn't spare her a glance.

Two medic –at least she assumed they were medic- were crunched near the two injured and she watched as one of them shook her head after checking the most wounded of the two. She could already see an abdominal swelling.

 _Trauma?_

"His injuries are far too serious for us to heal"

 _What?_

She was bewildered by what she had just heard. She knew that it wasn't until Tsunade came that there were improvement in the medical department but were they _that_ bad before ? Someone around here should at least have a perfect chakra control to use medical ninjutsu, if not, they could operate him by using standard procedures.

"If we don't start treating him in the next ten minutes, he's going to die"

 _Not ten minutes. He's going to bleed out in less than five minutes, we don't have time._

"I'm going to look for my brother. Try to stop the bleeding in the meantime" With that, the grip on her wrist disappeared and she immediately moved but was intercepted by Kurosaki.

"Sorry Misa-chan but you can't go near them. Let the medics do their job" She stared incredulously at him before turning her attention toward the said medics. It wasn't good. At this rate, he was going to die.

"Let go Kuro" Seeing as he didn't budge, she gritted her teeth. "Let go of me" He let out a sigh and moved out of the way.

Immediately, she crunched near the man and checked his pulse. It was lower compared to the first time which wasn't good.

She moved her hand to grab her- Grab what exactly? She wasn't in an operating room, she wasn't even in an hospital and she didn't have any of her surgical tools. She froze as she realized that she couldn't do anything to save him. She was helpless.

 _Breathe. Think. There's something you can do._

The two medics had already removed his armor and were focusing their effort in closing the wound but it was to no use. She hadn't realized that there was a wound, to disturbed by the swelling but closing a wound without stopping the internal bleeding first was bad.

 _Internal._

Reaching for her flask, she opened it and poured the water on her hands. She didn't have any antiseptic within reach so it would have to do. At least it would get rid of the dirt and sweat.

"Move" She didn't wait for the medic's reply as she shoved her aside and reopened the wound even more before sticking her hand in it and began searching for the ruptured blood vessel.

 _Abdominal swelling can be caused by internal bleeding from a trauma in the liver or spleen so why is there a wound? Did he receive the wound after the impact? Or was the internal bleeding caused by the cut?_

She didn't get to ponder about it more as she found the source of the bleeding and closed it with her finger. It would stabilize the body for the time being.

"Do any of you have a perfect chakra control? Or enough control to use-?" She stopped mid-sentence. She was going to say 'medical ninjutsu' but they don't even know what it is. Letting out a frustrated sigh because how could they, with a man like Hashirama Senju who was renowned for his excellent chakra control and his regenerative powers as a clan head, not even know, lest learn, medical ninjutsu?

But just as quickly her frustration came, it went away when she realized why. They were in the warring state period. Hashirama was busy enough as it was. People died all the time. They had no time to learn chakra control, let alone how to use it for medical purpose. There was no need for such control for military utility after all.

"So I presume no one has a perfect chakra control?" She asked more calmly this time. She didn't expect any kind of response but was still disappointed when she didn't hear anyone.

"It can't be helped" She looked at the two medics who were just standing there, looking at her and not doing anything. "What are you waiting for? Get the other one in the infirmary and treat his wounds" She snapped.

"Now, now, no need to scare of my medics, Misaki-chan"

Hashirama was crunched on the other side of the body and was already emitting chakra from his hands. Seeing her hand deep in the wound, he raised an eyebrow "It's the first time I'm seeing something like this"

"He has a ruptured vessel. That was the only way to stop the internal bleeding."

His expression immediately turned serious and he nodded. "You can remove it now"

* * *

 **/**

* * *

Hashirama Senju sighed as he poured himself another cup of sake. Takuya –the less injured one- had woken up earlier today and had reported what had happened. His group was returning from a mission when they were ambushed by Uchiha and being at a disadvantage –three against eight- they had decided to retreat at first but one of the opponent provoked them which resulted in Senju Daiki's rage and instead of following his clansmen, he instead decided to engage in a battle with the Uchiha group.

As a result, he died and the remaining two managed to escape by some miracle.

He poured himself another cup and drank it in one go. The situation was bad. If the Uchiha managed to localize their new position, it was the end and they couldn't risk that so it meant another battle was going to take place soon. As well as many other deaths.

"Hashirama?"

He looked up to find Misaki standing in front of him. A girl he didn't know anything about except that her mother had been a fine medic and she was from either the country of Fire or Lightning. And yet, he had welcomed her in his clan and when he heard that she was training with Kurosaki, he had gone to observe them once. He smiled at the souvenir, no matter what Tobirama said, there was no way that she was a spy and she had saved one of his clansmen today.

"Would you like to drink with me?"

"Why not. I wanted to discuss some things with you anyway" His curiosity was picked by that.

He poured her a cup and waited patiently as she sipped on it. She looked like she was actually debating if she should tell him or not. He suppressed a smile. With the way her expression could be easily read, there really was no way for her to be a kunoichi.

"It's about the medics… I'd like to train them"

 _Train?_ He raised an eyebrow at that.

"I mean, I know that I don't have any chakra but I know the theory. I could teach them how to have a perfect control of their chakra and how to use medical ninjutsu. As well as teaching them all my knowledge about human body. Training medic-nin would be useful as well on the battlefield"

She had a point there. By having medic-nin, it would reduce the percentage of death.

"Tell me more about it"

To say that he was surprised by the knowledge she possessed was an understatement.

Two days later, she had a group of ten people under her care.

Three weeks later, he thought that all hope for his dream was lost when he saw the blow that Tobirama had inflicted to Izuna.

* * *

 **/**

* * *

"Misaki-sensei"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Drop the 'sensei'"

"Ah, yes, sorry Misaki-sense-san" She nearly let out a sigh. No matter how many times she told them to stop with the suffix, they still added it.

"Fine, whatever, what is it?" She needed some coffee. Why didn't they have coffee in this world?

"The part about aortic calcification, which way would be the best to-"

"MISA-CHAAAAAN" Kurosaki burst into the room and she nearly jumped out of her chair when he so suddenly appeared in front of her. He looked out of breath, which was unusual for him.

"What is it?"

"The others are gonna arrive in a minute or two and Hashirama asked me to go and alert you to make the preparation necessary for treating them"

She immediately got up and barked orders. "How many of them are in a critical condition?"

"One but Hashirama-sama already took care of him once we were far away from the battlefield. There's about seven who will require medical attention but nothing life treating. Thirteen died." She was stopped in her movement when she felt a hand clutching her sleeve. She turned around to face him. "What is it, Kuro?" She asked softly.

"Can you… Can I get a hug? I-" His voice cracked and she immediately embraced him. The first time that this happened to him was a week after their first encounter, he had come back from a battle and was sitting by himself in the garden, looking like he was lost and the moment she touched him, he crumbled down and cried. All she could do was to give him some sort of comfort and her presence. Since then, she always made sure to be there for him as soon as he came back.

They were just children when they were first sent out on a battlefield, and the traumatic stress they must be dealing with… She couldn't imagine what it felt like. Taking lives with your own hand and seeing your comrades die right in front of you, no one deserved that.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for soaking your shirt" She waved his concerns away and patted his head.

"Let's go join the others. I want to see how my ducklings are dealing with this."

"Ducklings? Did you really name your students ' _ducklings'_?"

"Why, don't you find it cute?" She smiled at him.

Turns out her _ducklings_ were dealing just fine on their own so she just stayed to supervise. It wasn't until she payed attention to their discussion did she pick up an important information.

 _Izuna… was injured._

* * *

 _Aortic calcification_ \- hardening of the aorta, the main artery coming out of the left ventricle of the heart, usually from cholesterol deposits or some other organic substance

Yo people! I'm extremely sorry for making you all wait so long! I can't believe it's been more than a month since I last posted. Gosh, it passed so fast. Anyway, here's chapter five with a glimpse of her medical knowledge and yup, she's completly helpless despite the fact that she's a surgeon, once you don't have the chirurgical tools necessary for an operation, you can't really do much.

Annnnnnd, guess what? You'll finally get to see Madara in the next chapter ! Finally! I planned to add him in this one but then decided against it.

Hope you enjoyed it and as always, tell me what you think about it!

Damn, I'm like so happy to see that you like this fanfiction, really.

Slimaira : Yo, good to see you again ! Aww, you're so sweet, thanks for that ! Hahahah, yeah I know. I might one day go through all the typos, grammar errors and any kind of mistakes there is but I'll just leave it for another day. Sur ce (that's french buddy), hope to see you next time! ^^

JigokuShoukosRevenge: Ha, my bad. I didn't explain it clearly enough so to clear things up quickly: even tho she saw Hashirama use it, most of the time, stranger don't even know what it was so Tobirama -Tobi being Tobi meaning suspicious of every single thing- thought that she may be a spy 'cause there was no way she'd know about this ability. And here's a glimpse of her medical knowledge ;)

Illogical Human & Hershey : Thank you both ! I'll probably add more cute things in the futur chapters ^^


End file.
